Printing environments in which a user of a PC or other computer can select a desired printer from among a plurality of printers connected to a network and transmit a print command to the selected printer have become commonplace. The printer used most frequently by the user of the PC is registered as a default printer. Thereafter, the user can issue print commands on the PC to the printer registered as the default printer.